Defective Perfection
by Seravy
Summary: The Round Table has finally decided on Hellsing's fate. Annihilation. (Post series)
1. Default Chapter

Note: Post anime series. Manga not taken into account.   
  
Fukei: police woman. I didn't want to use police woman or cop since it sounds a little weird compared to   
the actual word fukei   
Shinigami: angel of death. Walter's nickname from his time as a member of Hellsing   
-sama: Japanese honorific attached to the end of names to show supremacy   
-san: Japanese honorific for those that you do not know well or just want to be a little more formal with   
  
Defective Perfection   
Chapter 1   
  
"If you ever encounter a problem, just summon me and all your foes shall fall before you."   
  
That was what he had promised, she distinctly remembered it and he had stayed true to his words so far. As long as she desired it, he would be there by her side to do her every bidding with mockery and insatiable bloodlust. All that it ever took was a quick whisper of his name or just the bare thought of it.   
  
Through the course texture of her dry and heavy throat and the thick lethargic movements of her tongue, she forced the name out once again but all that left her mouth was a rough ghostly grunt that didn't even resemble what she had intended to say.   
  
The short puff of air that filtered through her split lips stung and the pain rewarded her with the same result as she had tried several times before. Nothing. She would have screamed his name as she usually did but the numb and hot sensation on her every fiber of existence condoned even the slightest movement. Her vision, without the aide of spectacles, presented nothing but a blur of gray gloom to accompany the gripping vertigo that refused to leave her head.   
  
Damn, she hated that unforgettable name and its abominable owner. Sadly, it was the only thing she could clearly think of besides the fresh cold streams of liquid that slowly made its way down her back, front, arms and legs, falling little by little to the hazy darkness below.   
  
Alucard.   
  
***********  
  
Five days is an extremely short pinch of time for a creature that lived forever but to Celes Victoria, it felt like eternity. Unconsciously, the young vampire rubbed her palm along the front of her itching throat, swallowing the little bit of saliva that existed in her mouth. With jaded curiosity, she quickly stole a glance towards the man that sat silently away from her, his feet lifted upon a broken table.   
  
Her master had remained still for the past five days, in the same chair, in the same position and most definitely armed with the same weapons. She, herself, roamed the streets every night to fulfill her duty as a Hellsing solider. It was hard, as she had no information, a limited supply of ammunition and most definitely without teammates. Her newly awakened sixth sense was helping but not much as it was rather fickle and hardly accurate. She had asked for her master's assistance, several times to be exact, only to be casually dismissed by a comment about the night and that he was "waiting". Even a hardcore devoted coach-potato can't sit before a TV for five days in a row. They have to eat, sleep and at least, take a shower once in a while although Celes was more then convinced that her master needed none of that. She could have sworn there was dust upon his heavy red coat and the top of his matching hat to prove that he hadn't even fed.   
  
It was odd as five days ago, her master always left at sunset and when he returned, a satisfied smirk would plague his pale complexion for the rest of the night. But now, not even the slightest hint of amusement flickered on his face and five days without a shower was a bit… disconcerting.   
  
Celes looked to the space beside her right foot. The floor was pitch black, occasionally white wherever the fire chose to graciously spare. Not a single page was complete, knowledge split and wasted across the dim dark gloom of the hideout, accentuated by the musky smell of burnt wood.   
  
Ever since the "betrayal" of the Hellsing family one month ago, they have taken refuge in the ruins of Helena's home. No one ever approached it due to its isolated location and it was rumoured that the fire had mysteriously stopped on its own before the fire department made its way to the scene. The strange phenomenon immediately branded this place as being haunted.   
  
Celes picked up the London Times that she had purchased from a convenient store this afternoon on one of her careful trips to the outside world. The papers were filled with murders, accidents and missing individuals; no doubt the work of FREAKS and ghouls. She then reached the column concerning the recent Hellsing scandal and after just reading the first few lines, Celes crumpled the thin dirty pages together and proceeded to rip it apart.   
  
"How could they twist the truth like this!"   
  
"It's called treachery. Humans are especially proficient at that."   
  
Her master's smooth neutral tone immediately released Celes's accumulated frustration and it rushed out in abundance.   
  
"But it's not fair! After all the things Integra-sama has done for them, they just turn around and stab her in the back! Not to mention the time when we saved their old ungrateful rotting wrinkly stinking butts."  
  
Intrigued by his childe's aggravated passion and creative description of asses, Alucard allowed a small corner of his mouth to perk and form a smirk, one that has been lacking for the past five days.   
  
"You really shouldn't concern yourself with human affairs, fukei."   
  
"But Integral-sama's trial is in another two days and I'm really worried. Isn't master worried?"   
  
Celes was rather certain that he was considering his recent odd behavior, instead, his snide smile merely widened at the mention of his master's name.   
  
"I'm beyond petty human emotions."  
  
Celes sighed with defeat and looked to her master with envy and incomprehension. His behavior had always eluded her understanding and she had come to accept that without a question but she couldn't help but wonder if she'll be like him as time moved on.  
  
Celes bit her tongue as her throat itched again. There was only one way to quench this natural thirst, this wild need that seemed to extend itself beyond her body, slowly smuggling its way out. Despite not particularly fond of blood, she can't deny the guilty satisfaction that it gave her.   
  
"Hungry, fukei?"   
  
Celes looked away and gently cradled her throat. Without the aide of the Hellsing Institute, her master always brought back a bag of medical blood whenever he returned from his nightly outings. But ever since his stoned marriage to the chair, Celes had yet to eat in five days. She was used to being given blood, which made asking seemed… inappropriate. His master's taunting smile was not helping either. Celes twiddled her thumb, squirming as the obvious was presented harshly before her.   
  
"Well, it has been five days," She replied, defensively.   
  
Alucard laughed, a few short grunts from his low husky voice.   
  
"You're exaggerating."   
  
"No, I'm not! A little mean to purposely starve me, don't you think, master."   
  
"I just fed you yesterday."   
  
Celes bunched her lips together and mumbled.   
  
"If five days is considered one, yes."  
  
"Despite being immortal, a day is still a day."  
  
"And it has been five days," insisted his childe.   
  
Alucard disliked complaints and with ancient stiffness, he removed his legs from the table. He then stood up from his chair and it suddenly hit him; a strong lust echoing through his limbs, a hunger that cannot be conceived within a day. Why hadn't he felt it before? And absurdly, he was having a headache, an ailment that was strictly human. He can't remember the last time he had one and it was strange, like fog intruding the very logic buried within his brain.   
  
The corner of the shredded newspaper then captured his blood red eyes and the neat line that was printed on the top right corner of every page thrashed into his mind with stoned coldness. November 20th. Impossible.   
  
"Master?! Where are you going?"  
  
But all that answered her was the silence of the room and her master's echoing voice.   
  
-- To the Tower --  
  
To be continued…   
OMAKE:  
  
Alucard: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!  
  
Damn phone line connections, they just don't compare to cable.   
OMAKE 2: (something I read in a forum. I laughed when I saw it.)  
  
One day, Sir Integral was surfing the internet until she came across a AxI lemon fic. She immediately phoned Fergusson.   
  
Integral: "Search and Destroy! Search and Destroy!"  
  
OMAKE 3:   
  
Alucard: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!   
  
Celes: The microwave's timer can't go any faster, Master… 


	2. Chapter 2

Defective Perfection: Chapter 2  
~Seravy  
He can't remember the last time that he actually felt disturbed; a pure human sensation caused by their petty fears and ignorance. He was a vampire, a proud existence that reigned over everything that was impure and only two beings were ever able to rise above such low classification. One of them being a mere human.   
  
The papers may lie, his childe may be deceived but the severed link between his master and him was undeniable. What was even more disconcerting was that it took him days to notice, as if someone had clogged his entire system with blessed silver bullets.   
  
Again and again, he questioned Celes about his activity for the past five days and as she gave probable and detailed recollections, he couldn't seem to remember any of those details, like a gap within time that never existed but did.   
  
The Tower that held the last Hellsing stood with ancient determination, obtruding what would have been a clear night sky. The moment he saw it, every aging stone upon this tall structure screamed at him warningly.   
  
He took a step forward and it burned. The Tower of London was clearly before him and yet it got no closer as cold thunder suckered on his immortal flesh. No matter how he fought it, something nostalgically powerful within would easily invade his mind and win. And pain refused to release him until every drop of his power was drained.   
  
Celes's scream of panic roused his numbed senses and he found himself lying limply on the gray gravel.   
  
"Master!"   
  
Blood trickled down the corner of his eyes and mouth from internal damage that his body was slowly repairing as he examined where he had touched. Pink lines crackled on the invisible wall, waiting expectantly. Magic from the Dark Continent no doubt. Nothing special, just a mere barrier invoked by a simple incantation which he failed to notice, combined with an intensity that was beyond the spell's capabilities. It was usually used for catching mice back in the medieval times.   
  
"Are you alright, Master?"  
  
Celes cringed at her master's constricted face as he ignored her question and removed himself off the degrading ground where humans have trampled upon during the day.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"A barrier."   
  
"Barrier?" she asked with panic, "Then Integral-sama—"  
  
"Go back to the library and hide."   
  
Celes opened her mouth but immediately closed it before another word was allowed through. Something was terribly wrong, she could feel it vibrating through her spine. She would have liked to help but knew better than to question her master. She began to softy sprint back to Helena's home, occasionally turning her head for sparse glances of the Tower of London.   
**************  
  
Unlike his former comrade, he was not connected to his master through mind, body and blood. The only thing that bound them was duty and a promise. His hands stung along with the other wounds that he had suffered from the crash. But a few second-degree burns, cuts and a broken leg were nothing compared to his hatred of this helpless state. A limp now stained his walk while his lungs occasionally trapped his breathing from the smoke that burned his lungs. Deep scars that extended its damage into the nerves left little skin on his hand untouched. He raised them into the light, the chains on his wrist weighting heavily. Would these hands, soiled and too battered for love or fighting, still be able to hold a comb or button buttons? Or maybe pour a cup of fresh tea, or tie the laces on black leather shoes? Most importantly, were they still capable of protecting her? Sometimes, he wondered if he spoiled her too much. He carried out all of her most secret and intimate tasks, surrounding her like air. What he would give just to see her at this moment, everything at its usual pace. It was only in these moments did he despise humanity and he would gladly give it up just to know his master's well-being.   
  
The natural light of stars and darkness crept its way through the single window of his cell. Stripes of shadow cast from solid bars of metal painted the four walls that surrounded him and without specific orders, he shall stay here.   
  
A sudden chillness then snuck into the air and he knew he was here.   
  
"How nice of you to visit, Alucard-sama."   
  
A chunk of shadow separated itself from the wall to form Walter's unexpected guest. They only had one thing in common, or so they believed, but it was more than enough to overcome the millions of difference that they shared. That single reason delivered careful amounts of trust, making them agreeable partners in crime.  
  
"Something unexpected has occurred."   
  
"My, this doesn't happen everyday in our line of work."   
  
The pale face of his master's "pet" shone amidst the night and surprisingly, Alucard did not find his feeble humour amusing which he usually did.   
  
"We must leave immediately."  
  
His words were solid without his daily dosage of elusive sarcasm. Walter caught the gloves that were thrown in his way and slipped them over his hands. All he needed was a raised finger and the cuffs around his wrists fell apart in fragments.   
  
The leather felt foreign but with practiced ease, he flicked the long ends of wire around the window's bars and with just a slight tug, the metal slid out the opening and fell upon the bed. It must have been bugged because an annoying siren now echoed in his room and probably straight into security. The opening was a little too small so he enlarged it and slid out. Gravity pulled him towards the patch of grass that was ten stories below but Walter changed his course and whipped his wire around the flagpole that held Britain's emblem. He landed and winced while Alucard sat waiting for him on top of a police car with a couple of guards cowering in the corner. He knew better than to kill them considering their situation.  
  
"Lead the way," said Walter.   
  
The wind of the night wisped the vampire away, leaving behind a brief message that was meant only for his ears and Walter knew he had to hurry as well. Intrusive footsteps disrupted the silence but he was, in another sense, a creature of the night, a fact that Alucard knew well.   
Walter Cumm Dolneaz would have been a perfect candidate for immortality but Sir Hellsing Senior's taming had maimed him with a misconception that the ancient vampire failed to comprehend. He gave him a chance forty years ago and even after forty years, the Shinigama's decision remained the same.  
If that old butler had taken his offer, the emergency would probably be solved by now, and they would all be home, sipping tea or rather blood. But Walter's refusal was also the source of his respect which was what Alucard had chosen. It was his principle to look forward and never back and Hellsing's noseferatu quietly waited for Shinigami Walter.   
  
Ironic as Alucard never waited for anyone, especially not time. It had always been his co-existing weapon and yet his eternal companion had just turned against him. Every second that passed he wanted turned back and yet he needed time to tick away, both a crucial part in his master's safety.   
  
The cool winter breeze ruffled his coat. Any impatience was neatly tucked behind his eyes that were overlooking London. Alucard could feel him approaching, rapidly and a patrol car with the lights swiveling on the roof, soon pulled by a side, tires screeching to an abrupt halt. The annoying siren was then turned off, and Walter, dressed in complete London Police uniform, stepped out.   
  
"Always wanted to try that."   
  
The stiff black hat looked odd on his head. It was obvious that it belonged to someone else, as the navy pants fell far below his ankles although his light blue shirt was rather refreshing compared to his orange prison uniform. But Alucard couldn't care less as to what Walter was wearing as he returned his gaze back to the Tower of London.   
  
"How long?"   
  
Walter smiled and ran his gloves through the fine lines of platinum. The Isis Incantation was a simple spell. All he had to do was reach the center of the location and destroy the crystal that harnessed the power of the barrier.   
  
"15 minutes. I just don't compare to my younger days."   
  
He had to be lenient with his estimation as obstacles had to be taken into account. Walter had known the vampire since the first day he joined Hellsing and to be summoned by the No Life King, it meant that the path up ahead would indeed by a challenge.   
  
To be continued…   
  
  
OMAKE 4:   
  
In an attempt to have Integra (14 years old) to join the ranks of vampires, Alucard decided to use the power of peer pressure, something almost all teenagers are susceptible to… if used correctly that is.   
  
Alucard: You can't join my ACASV club (Alucard's Cool and Sexy Vampire Club) because you are not a vampire! NEH NEH NEH NEH NEH!!!!! NEH NEH NEH NEH NEH!!!!!   
  
Luckily, strong Little Integra was able to resist such temptation.  
OMAKE 5: Role Models   
  
This is what you get when the only role models you have are an insane bloody-thirty vampire and a shinigami/bulter, teaching you how to get far in life.   
  
Alucard: Want *spots a really cool gun on some hellsing soldier's waist*   
  
Alucard: Take *kills the guy and takes his gun*  
  
Alucard: Have. *puts the gun into his jacket pocket*   
  
Little Integra (14 years old): Oh! *takes notes*  
OMAKE 6: Role Models 2   
  
Walter: As a leader, you must learn how to negotiate. Don't forget to be polite and persuasive. Oh, and always give back when you take. It's the sign of a fair leader…. Observe.   
  
*wraps a piece of wire around a chef's neck*   
  
Walter: I want fried chicken wings, pretty please. *tightens the wire a little harder*   
  
Chef: Take it, take it all!   
  
Walter: *after eating twenty baskets of fried chicken legs Walter leaves behind a pile of bones*  
OMAKE 7: Making use of lessons   
  
Integra (16 years old): *Raises an AK-47 at a Round Table meeting* I want twenty million dollars for a new helicopter and a fresh case of cigars and ice cream… please.   
  
Round Table: Sure thing. Just put that thing down and you can have everything you want.   
  
Integra: *happily takes the 20 000 000 dollar check and gave back by firing twenty rounds* 


End file.
